


Just Hair

by SakuraYukine



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraYukine/pseuds/SakuraYukine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything Life Fibers is done and over with, it's time to make a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my phone for a while and decided to finish it up.

Shiro couldn't help but admire Satsuki's long, soft, beautiful hair as he gently combed through it. She quietly hummed to herself, leaning a bit into the back of the chair and closing her eyes. She seemed so peaceful, so sure of herself and her decision. He hated to take part in it, but it was her decision and he could never dream of defying her.

Once he was satisfied that her hair was detangled and he was done admiring her beautiful hair, he reached to the side and grabbed his scissors. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, whenever you are."

She was always so sure of her decisions and he knew that she knew what she wanted. She was certain that she wanted to cut her long, beautiful locks.

Taking a deep breath, he separated a section and placed it between the scissors. He hesitated for a moment. He hated to see it go because her hair was so lovely, but this is what Satsuki wanted and what Satsuki wanted, Satsuki got. He would not dare to question her orders. Finally exhaling, he quickly pulled the handles together again. The excess hair fell to the floor and scattered. He had started and there was no turning back now. He continued with the rest; when he was done with the initial cut, he trimmed it up into the A-line style that she wanted.

Shiro could have sworn he saw Satsuki flash a small smile as she admired her new do in the mirror. She ran a hand through it, taking in the new length. It would take some time to get it get used to this change. He could see that she was happy with his work, though.

She finished taking in her new look and turned to him. "Thank you, Iori."

"Of course."

* * *

Maybe Satsuki was onto something, Shiro couldn't help but think. All those years, they had been playing a ruse to please Ragyo and now that all of that was over, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Maybe it was time to start anew; Satsuki certainly thought that was what had to be done and it wasn't a bad idea.

Shiro enjoyed having long hair, but it would grow back. Maybe he should follow suit and turn a new leaf as well. Without a second though, he cut it. He didn’t even bother taking it out of the ponytail and just took it all off in one go, ready for the change.

* * *

“Good morning, Io—“ Satsuki paused. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing: all of Shiro’s thick, wavy, hair was gone. The blond curls framed his face nicely, but it was not the long ponytail she was used to seeing. “Your hair.”

Shiro silently questions if this was a good idea, but he keeps his composure. “I’m ready to make a change, too.”

Satsuki smiled lightly—something she had been doing a lot more. She placed her hand on his shoulder, looking down slightly at him. “I’m glad to hear that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I would love if you could drop a comment or kudos!


End file.
